Blends of poly(alkyl vinyl ethers) with various polymers, e.g., polystyrene, have been reported J. Hu et al., for example, in Polymer Preprints 29(1), June 1988, pp. 321-322 reported that poly(methyl vinyl ether) was miscible with such polymers as polystyrene, poly(vinyl phenol), phenoxy polymers, and poly(ethylene-co-methacrylic acid) but was immiscible with amorphous polyurethane. Apparently blends of poly(alkyl vinyl ethers) with polyolefins (e.g., polypropylene, polyethylene) have not been reported nor has reactive processing of such blends been performed.